Suckers
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Post TDKR One shot of Selina and Bruce a few years after Gotham while they live happily ever after in Italy... many things may have changed but they're still Suckers...


Hello everyone, this is a little shot of my own version of what happened with Selina and Bruce after the end of the dark knight rises, please read and review

thank you and

Enjoy...

* * *

_Suckers_

'Bruce… don't stop!' Selina moaned as she clutched at his hair and lower back while he thrust within her, her legs wrapped around his waist as he held his body above her, his face buried in her neck, whispering her name was her favorite bit every time.

The moment he bit on the sensitive skin of her neck she gasped and pulled at his hair, taking him away only to capture his sinful lips with hers, her hips in rhythm with his as they danced the most ancient of dances. Their bodies were the exact opposite, feminine curves against solid muscles, soft skin caressed by scars and old healed wounds, valleys and hills of feminine beauty against muscular flesh, her soft depths filled with his hard body. Their kiss was fierce, breathless as Bruce felt her nearing her edge and one of his hands traveled down her side before he could knead her breast like she always liked, he moved his hips slightly differently and his pubic bone was rubbing hers just the right way for Selina to lose all control and climax around him with a cry of pure pleasure as her body writhed in the force of her orgasm. He didn't need much more than the sight of his wife coming undone to follow her in bliss.

They remained tangled in a mess of sweat, limps and panting breaths until he moved out and away from her so he could rest half on his side and half above her. She loved being his full-body pillow, he always made sure not to apply too much pressure on her smaller body as he rested against her and their mattress, his head rested between her full breasts, his ear always close to her heart, his arms kept her close and warm as she closed her eyes and her own arms that until a few moments ago were grasping at his body for support for the ride, now were caressing his messy hair and scarred back, her lips forming a smile when her fingertips touched one of the scars she had inflicted on him, scars that had nothing to do with their time in Gotham during those wretched years.

'You should sleep, you were up for all the past nights,' Bruce murmured as his unshaved cheek tickled her left breast, he was right, they had both been up for the past days and nights, the fever wasn't breaking down and they couldn't sleep while she suffered, however Helena wanted her mother mostly so Selina had the burden of the sleepless watch over their daughter, always sending away Bruce to catch at least a couple of hours of sleep while she would try to slumber on a chair in their baby girl's room.

It had been a very long road for both herself and Bruce, to heal both mentally and physically, to trust each other, start over and leave everything behind, get over their complexes, turn the shoulder to Gotham that seemed always in need of help and eventually share something so important as their exposed selves to one another and later on take the responsibility of a child that was the creation of their love.

'Just promise you won't team up with her in some crazy plan, please, I need to sleep.' Selina murmured as her eyes remained closed while her fingers slowed on his body. She felt a small peck on her left breast and then a nod.

'We'll do our best,' his deep voice promised and she could only sigh as she fell in slumber.

'_Is Mommy awake, daddy?' _the girl was asking somewhere in the room, Selina could hear her daughter's girly voice asking while Bruce was moving away from the mattress, thankfully she could feel covers on her body and she was sure he had followed the habit of wearing clothes even in bed in case of some late night visit from their little devil.

'_Oh come here, you, no, mummy needs sleep but daddy will make his famous bat-pancakes for his princess, how that sounds?' _he asked in a whisper and Helena giggled.

'_Sounds awesome daddy,' _Helena whispered back and the door closed behind the two of the three Waynes, Selina smiled and turned around in her sleep to shield her closed eyes from the Italian sun that came through the window.

She tried to fall back to sleep but her mind was awake, she opened her almond shaped eyes and looked at the watch on the nightstand, 10:32am, usually she was up at seven but their daughter in the past nights and her need for Bruce some hours ago had kept her sleepless. She sat up on the bed and looked around her room, photographs of Helena, Bruce and herself and the three of them together were adorning the minimalistic furniture, the door to the bathroom of the master bedroom was closed and she smiled as indeed was right to trust Bruce in covering her naked body with the blanket. She stood up, stretched and took her hair up in a bun before she could go to the bathroom for a shower that would mark the start of her day.

She was ready in minutes, their Italian villa was a big building full of rooms and beautiful colors but usually they used only a few rooms in the entire house. Bruce had persisted on a big house for the option of more children but in their four and a half years of marriage so far, their three year old Helena was an only child, they didn't hurry however, they enjoyed their baby girl fully. Selina moved soundlessly in the house until she reached the stairs that led downstairs and to the corridor resulting to the kitchen. She was ready to push through the door but the suspicious voices from within the room made her halt.

'_How did you manage to find this, Helena?' _his voice was asking and Selina could hear the panic

in his voice, Selina's skin crawled, what could Helena had found that made Bruce sound like this?

They had covered their tracks years ago, they had been so careful, Florence was their house for the past years and no one had disturbed them. When Gotham had needed protection Bruce had helped John Blake from afar and that had been enough. Only Gordon, Fox, Blake and Alfred knew of their existence and from them only Alfred had actually visited the family three times.

A few days after Helena's birth, because Bruce wanted his father figure to meet the Wayne Heiress, on Helena's little birthday party for her first year and then for her second, he was supposed to attend her third party as well in a few months. But everything had been planned and executed in utter secrecy, no one had reached them and now Selina could feel her heart beating faster. Maybe Helena had found some note? Something more harmful? Maybe some stranger had approached her and told her to give something to her father?

Every scenario seemed impossible, her daughter was sick in bed for days but maybe it happened before, maybe it happened when Helena was still out and about in their property. Selina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she knew both she and Bruce could make huge lists of enemies back in Gotham, but she would let no one touch her child, history wouldn't repeat itself, her daughter would be safe and raised by both her parents.

'_Daddy, it was hidden in the cellar, where I go sometimes to play with Eddy and I found it there. I had found it days ago but then I got sick and today before I could wake you, I went back there to take it and show it to you.' _Helena was saying and Selina couldn't take it anymore, her daughter had found something hidden in their own house while playing with the neighbors' son, someone had seeded something in their own house for her daughter to find. She felt sick but gulped down her worry and burst inside the kitchen to find herself halted once again and staring at the scene before her.

The breakfast table was set and the batpancakes Bruce was so proud of were waiting patiently on the main table to be served. Helena and Bruce were before the table and in front of Selina, Bruce was on one knee before his standing daughter who was holding a tiny, fluffy kitten with black fur and the most curious look in its eyes, the moment Selina burst in the room the kitten meowed loudly and Bruce stood up the quickest he could and almost shielded their daughter and the little animal from Selina's still wild eyes, his own face was so busted.

Bruce could see in a heartbeat that Selina's eyes weren't wild because she didn't want the cat but because she had been scared over something, he knew the feeling, they had shared it more than a few times in the past years, a nightmare, something in the international news concerning Gotham, a call from John Blake, Helena missing in the massive house and the insecurity of something happening to her, they were all stimulants of fear for the both of them, after what they had been through during their years in Gotham.

Their most recent adventure with their daughter hiding from the seven year old Eddy for hours in the massive property, slipping in the mud and ricking her leg, getting caught in the summer storm and catching a cold that gave her fever for days had left her parents shaken and exhausted. Selina had been beating up herself for all the past days for her daughter's cold, just like Bruce had. It had been a silly game, and she had thought Eddy was playing with her but when the storm started and both she and Bruce called for them to return, only the boy did, claiming he had been trying to find her in their hide and seek for more than an hour.

Both Selina and Bruce had rushed outside, calling her name and searching frantically in the part of the property that was covered from the forest. All the while pushing away the sickening thoughts of someone having taken her, someone hitting the most sensitive button in both of them. Bruce had found her, shaking and soaked in the mud like a kitty and Helena had clutched at her dad, all the while apologizing and asking for her mom who had broken down before the sight of her daughter in safe arms.

'It's alright,' Bruce said in a calming voice, telling her all she needed to know, her entire body relaxed and she exhaled through her nostrils, their daughter had found a kitty, not some note, not something threatening, no one had approached her, no one had turned her into a messenger of some threat towards the Wayne family, everything was ok.

'Mummy, can we please keep it? Helena's oblivious manner made Selina smile and kneel before her child who approached her with the fluffy kitty in her hands, Selina had to admit, she liked cats and she wasn't easy to deny something to her daughter so she was in trouble. She looked up at Bruce who only smiled and shrugged with his eyebrows raised. She looked back at her daughter and the little cat before them.

'You will be taking care of it,' Selina said and her daughter nodded her head frantically. 'And you will not be feeding it sweets, it's an animal, not a toy,' Selina added and Helena nodded again. 'You won't be dressing it up and you will be careful when playing with it,' Selina went on and Helena nodded once more, already a huge toothy smile rising in her features. Selina gave one more look at the kitty whose luck brought it to the best cat food and accommodations and finally sighed. 'Fine…' she finally said and her daughter squealed and wrapped her free arm around her mother's neck while Selina hugged her little girl back, the kitty meowing between them for attention.

'Is it a boy or a girl?' Bruce asked as Selina scooped her daughter in her arms and straightened up, all the while the girl was cuddling the kitty safely. 'Let me see what we have here,' he added as he took the little animal from his daughter's tiny hand and held it in his large palm from the back so he could check the gender, Selina was looking too. They smiled at each other as they saw the sack of flesh.

'Yep, definitely a boy,' Selina said with humor adults shared and Bruce smiled.

'Finally, two boys and two girls in this house, balance is restored.' Bruce commented and Helena giggled while Selina smirked.

'Only don't get jealous of a cat when he will be monopolizing your girls' attention.' Selina whispered as she set down their daughter and Bruce hugged her with both arms wrapping around her from behind and his lips caressing the nape of her neck.

'He can always sleep outside…' he whispered and Selina chuckled, if only Helena heard him…

'No pet of mine sleeps outside, Wayne, the cat is now part of the family, and we have plenty of rooms, he can occupy one next to our daughter's.' Selina said as their daughter was too busy playing with the kitty in her hands to pay attention to her parents.

'An entire room for a cat?' Bruce asked and Selina nodded.

'With a door that will have a bell on the threshold to notify us whenever Helena moves out of it and reaches our room… giving us plenty of time to stop whatever we're doing.' Selina whispered against his lips as she had turned her head so she could look at him. He grinned and stole another kiss.

'I love the way you think, Mrs. Wayne.' Bruce could only say in a husky voice as her hands caressed his own around her lithe waist. 'But… she's barely three years old and she made us accept her first pet, that we both know we'll take care of since she's too young to either change the dirt, take it to the vet or even reach the cupboard with the catfood…' Bruce pointed out and Selina chuckled as she looked at her overly happy little girl.

'I guess we're both suckers…' Selina pointed out and Bruce could only smile and steal another kiss.

'I think I have a name for him,' Helena announced seriously as she looked up at her tall parents from the floor before them. They both gave her their full attention as she looked between their faces and the kitty that was now on the floor and rubbing its body against her clad by pajamas legs. 'We should call him Alfred.' The girl said and Selina smiled as Bruce looked at his little girl with utter affection before he could look back at the kitty.

'Well he has the same surprised expression with him,' Selina commented and Bruce chuckled and nodded as he remembered the surprised expression Selina referred to, he always looked surprised once a year as he saw Helena older and older in the flesh even if kept him updated with anonymously sent pictures via the bat-mail Blake had mastered with Fox for their inner communications. 'I think I should go downtown and buy food for kitties and toys for Alfred…'

'Enough toys for an entire room.' Selina added and winked at Bruce who nodded pointedly, a kitty and a room full of ways to entertain it would keep their daughter busy for hours and most importantly, indoors until she was fully recovered from that cold. Excellent. 'We'll stay here and show Alfred the house and then we'll enjoy the day inside as a storm is coming.' Selina added and Bruce smiled and nodded, those similar words had meant so different, darker things once upon a time, now they only forecasted the weather.

'But first, bellies need to get full, and my amazing batpancakes are getting cold and miserable.' Bruce added and both Selina and Helena grinned and moved to the table where he served his girls with breakfast.

The family of three and a half ate between playful tickles, smiles and calmness, everyone enjoying the simple moment of having breakfast. Bruce and Selina had been lonely people, out of need and decision, but they had risked and won with each other, they had tried and made it to create a beautiful life for them, simple and calming as they never knew they needed it to be, first Helena and now little Alfred completed the family and both Mr. and Mrs. Wayne couldn't be happier about it….

* * *

oooh ok i hope you liked it :) i wanted a little bit of everything, smut, family moments, fluff and hurt/comfort, please review and let me know what you think?


End file.
